fumetsunoanataefandomcom-20200214-history
Volume 4
The fourth volume of To Your Eternity features Gugu and Rean on the cover. On the back of this volume is a silhouette of Tonari. Synopsis Four years dedicated to his family have molded Fushi into an approximation of a human. But Fushi's new acquisitions in that low-stimulus life have been few. When he attends Rynn's birthday party, Fushi is attacked by a Knocker. Can Fushi, fighting with the help of his brother Gugu, defeat the Knocker and defend his family? This is a story of turning pain into strength. Chapters * Chapter 25: Winding Road (まがりみち Magari-michi) * Chapter 26: Crossroads (わかれみち Wakare-michi) * Chapter 27: Gift from the Past (過去からの贈り物 Kako kara no Okurimono) * Chapter 28: The Megalith which Rends the Earth (大地割る巨石 Daichi waru Kyoseki) * Chapter 29: The End of the Mask (仮面の最期 Kamen no Saigo) * Chapter 30: The Family on the Hill (丘の上の一家 Oka no ue no Ikka) * Chapter 31: Awakening (目覚め Mezame) * Chapter 32: Straying Path (惑う旅路 Madou Tabiji) * Chapter 33: Will Toward a Higher State (高みへの意志 Takami e no Ishi) * Chapter 34: Isolated Land of Death (閉ざされた死地 Tozasareta Shichi) Translations Archive 1 Archive 2 Volume 4 (Chapter Divider 2).png Volume 4 Chapter Divider 2 ENG.png That day was my daughter Rean Cropp's 16th birthday. There was no warning of the tragedy that was to come. The earth began to quake and the ceiling began to crumble. My wife and I were both wounded and were unable to escape. Just then, someone picked both of us up and carried us outside - that someone was your younger brother, Gugu. But then, my daughter was swallowed up by the debris. To this day, I still cannot comprehend what I saw at that moment, but atop the pile of debris was a mysterious, looming figure. No one could move. Shortly thereafter, the figure disappeared, and my wife and I began to work together with the town to start a rescue operation. When my daughter was rescued, I heard that your brother Gugu was covering my daughter as if to protect her. Everyone agrees -he saved my daughter's life. To you, his own brother, I am at a loss for words and excuses. I write this letter in the hopes that I can somehow repay you. I pray that I can spend the rest of my life doing so. And to Gugu, I feel the utmost gratitude and deepest regret. It is said that God loves those who have a noble soul. Now, I believe that Gugu's spirit is with god. I am certain of it. FROM IGOSS CROPP A LETTER TO SHIN, AT FIRST STAR FARMING SUPPLY SHOP Trivia * In an interview with Oima Yoshitoki, Oima said that each volume cover depicts a character's dream. Gugu's dream is to live without wearing a mask and to protect the people he cares about, so volume 4 shows Gugu, without his mask, protecting Rean.http://konomanga.jp/interview/136198-2 (JP) Gallery Japanese Ver. Volume 4.jpg|Front Cover Volume 4 (Back Cover).jpg|Back Cover Volume 4 Volume Title Illustration.png|Volume Title Illustration Volume 4 Story Recap 1.png|Story Recap 1 Volume 4 Story Recap 2.png|Story Recap 2 Volume 4 Table of Contents.png|Table of Contents Volume 4 Extra Page 1.png|Extra Page 1 Volume 4 Extra Page 2.png|Extra Page 2 English Ver. Volume 4 (English Cover).jpg|Front Cover Volume 4 Story Recap 1 ENG.png|Story Recap 1 Volume 4 Story Recap 2 ENG.png|Story Recap 2 Volume 4 Volume Title Illustration ENG.png|Volume Title Illustration Volume 4 Table of Contents ENG.png|Table of Contents References Site Navigation Category:Volumes